galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Alien Monera
Alien Monera appeared in 1998 movie called Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna: Warriors of the Star of Light. Alien Monera (モネラ星人 Monera Seijin) are a group of intelligent aliens whose nefarious motif is to invade Earth. While aboarding the spaceship Monera Seed (モネラシード Monerashīdo), they finally appeared and fuse themselves with their spaceship to form the gigantic Queen Monera (クイーンモネラ Kuīn Monera) (also sometimes referred to as "Queen Monella"). The Alien Monera first test the strength of Ultraman Dyna by releasing Geranda. After it was proven equally matched, one of them assimilate Dr. Kisaragi and orders the giant battleship, Prometheus, and destroy Geranda. With the battleship holds Dyna's combat techniques, they use their spaceship, Monera Seed to "Moneralusionnalizing" into become the demonic Deathfacer. Later, after Deathfacer was destroyed in K3 District, the Monera Seed reappeared. Inside the ship, the Moneras combined their bodies and minds with the ship to become the collective known as Queen Monera. Ultraman Dyna, tired after the battle with Deathfacer, flew upward for combat, but was caught by Monera Seed's tentacles and thrown into her abdomen. There, constant bolts of QW Electricity assaulted Dyna. Finally, after more than two minutes of struggling, Dyna's head went limp, and died. However, a young boy with an Ultraman Tiga figure is able to get everyone to believe in the light, and everyone lends their 'light' to bring back Ultraman Tiga. Tiga miraculously appears bathed in light, at once freeing Dyna, before the two of them confronted Queen Monera. After blasting off several tentacles, the heroes were caught in the neck by more tentacles but was freed by Super GUTS. They flew into the sky and unleashed the TD Bomber, destroying Queen Monera for good and making the Moneras extinct. Powers and Abilities Alien Monera * Fusion: They can fuse with their spaceship to form Queen Monera. * ESP: Alien Monera can use their ESP to control Dr. Kisaragi. * Monera Seed: Alien Moneras' saucer that they used for travel. * Geranda: Alien Monera can command and manipulate this monster to their liking. * Deathfacer: By controlling Dr. Kisaragi from inside, they can convert the TPC's Prometheus battleship and convert it into a robot named Deathfacer. Monera Seed * Tentacle: Monera Seed has many tentacles used to ensnare enemies. * Laser beam: Monera Seed can fire small lasers from the front part. * Mollusionizing: The ability to materialize mechanical objects and reshape them into the Alien Monera's image. Used to convert Prometheus into Deathfacer. Queen Monera * Tentacle: Queen Monera has many tentacles used to ensnare enemies, even able to grip into stronger opponents like Dyna Strong Type. She can also submerged her tentacles from underground. ** Tentacle Blast: Queen Monera can fire blasts of energy from her numerous tentacles capable destroying entire buildings in one hit. * Abdomen Prison: Queen Monera can trapped her victims inside her abdomen. * QM Electricity: Queen Monera can unleash this deadly form of electricity on victims trapped in her abdomen. * Queen Monera Buster: Queen Monera can fire a beam of energy from the two objects on her head that flies into the sky and then unleashes an devastating rain of powerful energy blast, each capable destroys an entire buildings blocks. Weakness Queen Monera was immobile, unable to move from the spot she formed and vulnerable to continuous attacks. Category:Creatures Category:Aliens Category:Flora Category:Electric Creatures Category:Kaiju Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1998 Category:Ultraman Universe